


Sweeter Than Pie

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, Humor, Hunter Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>“I know, Dean. I know this is…” He wrinkled his nose and decided to skirt around the phrase Dean had used. “Of the utmost import.” Dean cracked a smile at Castiel’s choice of words and Castiel responded with a withering stare. “However, I fail to understand how excrement holds any relation to the current conversation, serious or not...”<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Pie

Castiel’s heart was racing. He could hear his hammering pulse, the blood rushing in his ears, and nothing more. He was careful not to make even a sound as he passed through the thicket. He stepped over fallen branches, avoiding breaking them with care, and minded the undergrowth that threatened to trip him. He had no intention of revealing his position so soon. He came to a sudden halt, lifted his chin as he felt the breeze sweep over him, lifting the leaves and his hair and the lapels of his coat. He breathed in a deep breath, closed his eyes as he uttered a short prayer… Some moments were too perfect for Castiel not to believe. Such moments were few, however, and his faith returned to him in shorter and shorter bursts each time. Castiel could feel it slipping but he never mentioned as much to Dean. The man would blame himself or their relationship and that was not the case at all. It was hard to believe in a God that did nothing to stop the evils they witnessed, that was all... But losing faith was unthinkable, too. Castiel had woken up with nothing – not even a name – but he’d had _faith_. 

He didn’t realise he’d started walking again until he heard the snapping of a branch underfoot. He became still and waited, listening, and the smile that crossed his lips was small and secret. It would not do to inadvertently mock Dean’s training. “Are you even trying, Cas?” Dean demanded, right on cue. 

Castiel turned to look at him, his face impassive. “Of course, Dean,” he replied. 

Dean seemed satisfied with that response. It was not like Castiel to lie. “Good… ‘Cause this is serious business. You know that, right? _Dude_ , this is serious shit.” He scowled at the branch Castiel had stepped on and then, apparently deciding it was somehow to blame, crushed it further into the mud below. 

Castiel looked on. He waited a while before speaking. “I know, Dean. I know this is…” He wrinkled his nose and decided to skirt around the phrase Dean had used. “Of the utmost import.” Dean cracked a smile at Castiel’s choice of words and Castiel responded with a withering stare. “However, I fail to understand how excrement holds any relation to the current conversation, serious or not...”

Dean threw an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “Shut up, Cas,” he said, no malice in his words. “You’re spoiling the moment.”

Castiel leaned into Dean’s side, peered at him with unbridled adoration – worship. “I was under the impression you disliked ‘chick-flick’ moments,” he pointed out matter-of-factly.

Rolling his eyes, Dean shook the other man slightly. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t make a habit of it but you, you’re my one exception, Cas. Sweeter than pie and all that.” 


End file.
